A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing assembly for a synthetic plastic container member having an axially rotatable snap-fit synthetic plastic closure member mounted thereon.
B. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic plastic closure devices for dispensing liquids from a container which include a flexible hinged flap for closing a pouring opening are known in the art, as evidenced by the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,151, which discloses a dispensing closure device adapted for mounting on a bottle.
Axially rotatable dispensing closures for closing one end of a container are also known in the art, as evidenced by the patents to Johns U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,278,095 and 3,294,293 and Micallef U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,827. These containers include a body member, an axially rotatable closure member mounted thereon, and a pouring spout which is operable between open and closed positions by rotation of the closure member.